sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
History Game
test test testicles Mechanics Each tile can have several different modifiers, starting with the basics: *Terrain (Ocean, Coast, Mountain, Plains, Hills, Glacier, Tundra, Atoll, *Vegetation (Forest, Chaparral, Swamp, Desert, Flood Plain, Rainforest *River (River, Delta, Bay, Lake, Oasis, Springs) or Cliff or Strait (appears on Coast, is basically like a "marsh" that armies can walk through without needing boats, but boats can still attack/pass through). Canals can also be built *Resource *Transportation (Road, Highway, Railroad, Harbor, *Production Improvement (Farm, Plantation, Mine, Factory (?) *Economic Improvement (Canal, Suburbs, Campus, *Military Improvement (Airport, Trench/Fortifications, *Wonder *maybe industrial improvement? idk. maybe more shit like Residential (i.e. castles, farms, etc.), Industrial (plantations, factories), Developmental (canals, campus), and Defensive **Residential Improvement - Castles, Farms, Suburbs, Courthouse **Industrial Improvement - Mines, Plantations, Factories, Dams, Minefields **Developmental Improvement - Canals, Churches, Campuses, Furnaces, Aqueduct **Defensive Improvement - Trenches, Airports, Field Hospitals or they can be a natural wonder: *Everglades *White Cliffs of Dover *Cueva de Las Manos *Mount Everest *Mount Fuji *Mount Sinai *Mount Ararat *Devil's Tower *Eye of the Sahara *Grand Canyon *Crater Lake *Niagara Falls *Giant's Causeway *Old Faithful *Batu Caves or they can have a city List of Resources: *Gold (improved with Mine) *Iron (improved with Mine, grants metal) *Silver (improved with Mine) *Obsidian (improved with Mine) *Nickel (improved with Mine) *Silver (improved with Mine) *Marble (improved with Mine) *Porcelain (improved with Mine) *Amber (improved with Mine) *Diamonds (improved with Mine) *Ivory (unlocks elephant units) *Furs *Buffalo *Papyrus *Spice (improved with Plantation) *Cotton (improved with Plantation) *Tobacco (improved with Plantation) *Dyes (improved with Plantation) *Tea (improved with Plantation) *Rice (improved with Plantation) *Silk (improved with Plantation) *Coffee (improved with Plantation) *Rubber (improved with Plantation) *Poppies (improved with Plantation) *Cocoa (improved with Plantation) *Wine *Olives *Sugar *Grains (improved with Farm) *Maize (improved with Farm) *Yam (improved with Farm) *Wool (improved with Farm) *Cattle (improved with Farm) *Guano *Fish *Whales *Pearls *Seashells Monopoly resources (resources that are so rare only 1 or 2 tiles appear somewhere in the world): *Murex Snails manufactured resources: *Beer Units are composed of several technologies and enhancements: *Weapons *Armor *Mounts/Vehicles Reserves are systems you use to build or purchase things: *Manpower *Livestock *Metal *Stone (gathered from mines passively but can be traded) *Wood (gathered from forests passively but can be traded) *Ducats *Rations *Fuel mechanics: *War Enthusiasm/Jingoism? War Enemy units can be intimidated. Intimidated units will flee or surrender. Eras *Antiqual Era *Medieval Era *Renaissance Era *Enlightenment Era *Industrial Era *Modern Era *Atomic Era *Information Era Diplomacy War Alliances *Trade League * Casus Belli *Holy War *War of Migration *Partition - Partition Wars are casus bellis given to at least two nations who have made an agreement to Partition X Nation. *Restoration of Order - Granted to neighbors of regions who have just undergone a governmental shift. *Restoration - If a nation has just conquered an entire nation (i.e. Finland being conquered by Russia) that you had relatively good standing with, you have a window of time that you can attack them and free the nation. *War of Assimilation - Used when a nation has a relatively high population of your culture. *War of Nationalism - *War of Unification - Used when a nation shares your cultural group. Administration Decisions Revolts *Slave Revolt - Unit Technologies Main Weapons *Siege Ram - *Sword - *Sling - *Longbow - *Shortbow - *Crossbow - *Arquebus - *Scorpion *Catapult *Sniper Rifle- *Field Cannon - *Gatling Gun - *Howitzer - *Great Bombard - Mounts *Siege Tower *War Elephant (requires Ivory) *Camel (requires Desert) * Armor *Chain Mail - Bonuses *Fur Undercoating - Reduces attrition in snow. Requires access to the Fur resource. *Shovel - Allow military units to produce trenches. Boats *Canoes - Allows units to travel along coasts and rivers without need of a transport ship. *Convoys - Allows units to travel along coasts and rivers without need of a transport ship. *Airboat - Allows units to travel along coasts, rivers, and swamps without the need of a transport ship. Tanks *Landship *Tank Naval Units *Ironclad *Monitor * Mercantile Special *Privateer - Aero Units *Biplanes - *Triplanes - *Drones - Don't require manpower. *Stealth Jet - flesh out war section? maybe add vanguards? retinues? condottieri? mercenaries? Civilizations places to expand: *South America *Canada *Australia *India *China *Indochina *South Africa *West Africa *Arabia *Crimea *Manchuria *Alaska finished civs in bold Technologies *Antiqual Era *Medieval Era *Renaissance Era *Enlightenment Era *Industrial Era *Modern Era *Atomic Era *Information Era Antiqual Era *Irrigation - *Masonry - *Falconry - *Currency - *Archery - *Ironworking - *Construction - *Heiroglyphics - *Alphabet - *Slavery - *Law and Order - *Writing - *The Wheel - Unlocks the chariot *Shipbuilding - *Pottery - *Simple Machines - Medieval Era *Steelworking - *City Planning - *Banking - *Stirrups - Unlocks mounted archers *Alchemy - *Navigation - *Astronomy - *Crossbows - Renaissance Era *Printing Press - *Baroque - *Gunpowder - *Acoustics - *Scientific Theory - *Chemistry - *Circumnavigation - *Cell Theory - *Microscope - Enlightenment Era *Electricity - *Spinning Jenny - *Natural Rights - *Guillotine - *Journalism - *Germ Theory - *Atomic Theory - Industrial Era *Telegraph - *Locomotion - *Steam Ship - *Ironclads - Unlocks ironclads *Dynamite - Unlocks minefields Modern Era *Radio - *Radiation - *Global Stock Market - *Flight - *Pasteurization - *Refrigeration - *Airships - Unlock zeppelins. Prereq for Flight. Atomic Era *Supersonic Flight - Unlocks stealth bombers *Geothermal Energy - Information Era *Electromagnetic Pulse - *Cryptocurrency - *Bullet Trains - Unlocks bullet trains infrastructure Buildings Antiqual Era *Brewery - Produces Beer *Tomb *Shipwright - * Wonders *Hollywood *Taj Mahal *Buckingham Palace *Hanging Gardens *Great Sphinx *Eiffel Tower *Versailles *Tower of Babel *Sistine Chapel *Colossus *Golden Gate Bridge *Forbidden City *Stonehenge *Tower of London *Statue of Liberty *Oracle *Space Needle *Rapture (counts as a city, can be built on water) *Great Lighthouse of Alexandria *Great Library of Alexandria *Amber Room (requires access to Amber) *Mont Saint Michel (build on coast) *Tower of Babel Built as Improvements *Hoover Dam *NoRaD *Tomb of Tin Hinan (built over fort) *The Hague (built as courthouse) *Sankore University Built In Cities *Il Duomi di Firenze (built in city) *Stele of the Vultures - Gives army morale bonus Religions Events The Sea Peoples Migration Period The Reformation Industrial Revolution Fires when a nation discovers the Industrialization technology. Dawn of Communism Great Depression The Nuclear Age The End of Colonization The Space Race Global Warming Policies *Antiqual Era *Medieval Era *Renaissance Era *Enlightenment Era *Industrial Era *Modern Era *Atomic Era *Information Era Agrarianism Tree (Antiqual) Migration Tree (Antiqual) * Republicanism Tree (Antiqual) Seafaring Tree (Antiqual) * Mythical Tree (Antiqual) *Mummification: Gain extra faith from building tombs in Desert and Tundra tiles. Stewardship Tree (Medieval) Legends Tree *The Search for Prester John - Gain a large sum of faith when you discover a new nation through exploration. Mercantilism Tree (Unlocked Renaissance) Navigation Tree (Unlocked Renaissance) Absolutism Tree (Unlocked Renaissance) Mercantilism Tree (Unlocked Renaissance) *Privateers - Unlocks the ability to enlist privateers. Liberty Tree (Unlocked Enlightenment) Federalism Tree (Enlightenment) Reformation Tree (Unlocked Enlightenment) Exploration Tree (Unlocked Industrial) The tree representing pioneers, frontier lifestyles, *Trailblazers - *Wagon Trains - Capitalism Tree (Unlocked Industrial) *Toll Roads - Industrialization Tree (Unlocked Industrial) Imperialism Tree (Unlocked Industrial) Defensive Tree (Unlocked Modern) The tree representing entrenchment. Mobilization Tree (Unlocked Modern) The tree focused around mobilizing your offenses quickly and lightning fast movements. Totalitarianism Tree (Unlocked Modern) *Maximum Conscription - Innovation Tree (Unlocked Modern) *Ghost Army - Media Tree (Unlocked Modern) The tree representing mass media, including radio and television. Pacifism Tree (Unlocked Modern) *This Machine Kills Fascists - Connsumerism Tree (Atomic) *Televangelists - Guerilla Tree (Atomic) Intelligence Tree (Atomic) The tree focused on late-game espionage. Space Race Tree (Atomic) Reconstruction Tree (Atomic) Globalism Tree (Information) *Gerrymandering - Spacefaring Tree (Information) Stealth Tree (Information) Ecology Tree (Information) Useful for countering global warming or using the environment against your enemies. Terrorism Tree (Information) Ideas *Great People? people who would grant unique bonuses (i.e. Ibn Battuta, Marco Polo, Samuel Slater, Albert Einstein, Charles Darwin, Sun Tzu, William Shakespear, etc.) **Filippo Brunelleschi **Dante Alighieri **Cicero *split tech tree? *"Hidden" and Regular Resources? *religious mechanics? *revolts, with Respect and Fear mechanics? *slaves? pow? *colonies, which are separate to cities? *city states? client states? vassal states? *great disasters? maybe some are global and others aren't (i.e. Great Depression, Sea Peoples, Global Warming) *government types that can change and shift *moving populations? new populations can show up in the middle of the game, allowing new nations to spontaneously form (i.e. Mongolia can have Chinese pops show up, which if they become influential and capture a city *guerrila warfare? *tactics, which are special bonus powerups available for units every turn? *explorer system? *icebergs that roam through the ocean? volcanoes that can erupt? *Focuses that grant bonuses? maybe call them traditions? Exploration, Naval, Military, Trade, Industrial, *espionage *Trade and privateers *client states, vassals, autonomous regions *Organizations like the Mafia or something that pop up late game and must be satisfied? *Health? *great relics? **Antikythera Mechanism **Oliver Cromwell's Head **Dead Sea Scrolls **Mask of Agamemnon **Magna Carta **Declaration of Independence civs *Yaqub Beg gains increased attack when attacking eneies dealing with rebels? *Belgium under Leopold II *Sealand, who can take over *Swedes **Caroleans *Byzantium under Justinian *Persia under Cyrus the Great *Ashoka and Maurya *Rhodesia, something with industrializing Africa and drawing scientists from abroad *Liberia *Latin Empire *Lucca, Genoa, Venice *Holy Roman Empire, who can add city states to the empire? has a unique system where every amount of years a certain city becomes the capital. charles v's ability is to stand down **Charles V **Frederick II *Caurasian Revolt, Carausius (founded British naval superiority) *Haiti, who have slave revolt cassus belli? *Switzerland, who gain bonuses for neutrality? *Harold Hardrada *North Sea Empire *Danelaw *Vandals under Genseric *Odoacer *Chola **Rajaraja Chola **Rajendra Chola **Thirisadai - heavy frigate **bonuses to shipbuilding, rivers, and maritime trade/influence/culture *Xiongnu *Nok Civilization? *Han Dynasty *Visigoths *Numidia **Massinissa **Dihya *Lubeck *Sabines? *Etruscans? *Saxony *Tecumseh *Lower Canada/Quebec *Satsuma Rebellion *Boers *Change Alexander to Greece *Alans *Albania **Skanderbeg - Upon declaring wars of independence, whether alone or alongside allied vassals, gain the ability to instantly choose your and your allies' religions, alliances, and trade deals once you've either declared or won (it's up to you). Gain extra morale when fighting alongside troops of another religion. *Roman kings: **Romulus? **Numa Pompilius **Tarquin the Proud **Ancus Marcius ***bonus building aqueducts/port cities? *Phoenicia *Hattusa **come from the edge of the earth bonuses? ***Gain bonuses when declaring wars of migration. Start off at war with any newly discovered nation in the Ancient Era. When discovering a new nation, gain (x) turns of combat bonuses. **Leader: Anitta - gain bonuses against the more people you are at war with? ***Hattusili *Biafra/Igbo *Nri *Monaco ** *Sweden **Caroleans *Finland get lake bonuses? *Chagatai *Golden Horde *Siena *Chile, under Pinochet *Curacao *Winston Churchill, Edward VIII *Spain *Byzantium *Yuan China? *Cuba *Charlemagne and Carolingia *Zaporizhian Cossacks *Vercingetorix *Sogdia *Ryukyu *Ptolemids under Cleopatra *Israel *Bantu *Bohemia *Khoisan *Tamerlane and the Timurids *Arabia *Magyar *Nubia *Colombia/Gran Colombia *Qin *Qing *Ming *Bretons *Wales *Ireland *Scotland **Robert the Bruce **light grey/navy color **King David I - Davidian Revolution *Bengal and Mir Jafar *Hesse? *Gauls **Brennus *Mamluk *Berbers *Garamantes *Welsh *Scots *Saudi Arabia - capital Diriyah *Mississippi *Uru (floating islands) *Dionysius of Syracuse *Kuikuro *Majapahit *Yaghan/Fuegians *Samarkand/Bukhara *Alexander the Great *Asturias led by Pelagius *Britain under Oliver Cromwell *Deseret *Egyptians who can build Pyramids *Aztec *Toltec *Olmec *Asturias and Pelagius? reconquista based abilities *Acadia/Cajuns *Beothuk *USCA *Lombardy *Milan with mercenary bonuses? **ability: Ambrosian Republic **Francesco Sforza - *Visigoths? **Alaric I *Danzig *Minoa? *Manx - **Ragnall ua Ímair, or make him King of Northumbria? *Vandals **Mediterranean nomad ability? *Trebizond *Dacia *Kurdistan *Germany under Bismarck *Ireland under Brian Bornu? **Cities and landed units take 75% less damage from naval units. Gain faith while defending in wars. *Dungan and Dungan revolt? *Vikings with longships *Iceni under Boudicca *Caledonia **Calgacus - Last of the Free *Kalmar Union? *Navajo *Minoans *Apache *Saudi Arabia *Sarahwi *Knights of Malta *Basques **Can temporarily claim water resources in foreign lands *Turkey/Ataturks' *Aquitaine *Timurids *Garamantes *Italy under Margherita? *An Lushan and the Yan Dynasty *Han Dynasty *Tang Dynasty *alternate history, like Huey Long's America *Scotland *North Vietnam *Zimbabwe *Cambodia under Pol Pot *Attakullakulla (Cherokee), Lady Six Sky (Maya), Saguamanchica (Muisca), Te Rauparaha (Maori), Salamasina (Samoa), Caalus (Calusa), Red Cloud (Lakota), Vlad III (Wallachia), Lautaro (Mapuche). *Nazca *Kilwa *Bulgaria *Phrygia? *Latin Empire *Trebizond *Israel **King Saul **King David **King Solomon *Zapotec *Mayans **league of mayapan? **Lady Six-Sky *Tarascans? *Toltecs **Focused around conquering **Capital of Tula *Teotihuacans *Asturias/Cantabrians **Pelagius? *Cumania *Kurds, led by Barzanji *Guanches, under Tinerfe (Canary Islands bois) Leaders *Tiranes the Great of Armenia Priority Areas *Inca **bonuses in hills/mountains **leaders: ***Pachacuti - *Canada *Uyghur ** *Sibir *Cherokee *Scythians *Nootka *Seminole *Estonia? *Xiongnu *Parthians **Arsaces I **Mithridates I *Tupi *Singapore **city of free trade? *Majapahit *Korea **Gojoseon civ? **Goguryeo civ? **Silla civ? **Baekje civ? **Goryeo? *Ayuttahaya *Malacca *Shawnee *Algonquian **Tomahawks *Iroquois **Logan - Logan's Lament - Attacks on your land, citizens, and buildings lead to increased morale for your soldiers. *Cree *Navajo *Kush *Masaesyli **King Massinissa? King Syphax? *Saba *Tunisia **Arab Spring *Hausa *Morocco *Rhodesia **Gain science and production based on how many different/unique peoples exist/emigrate to your realm. **Ian Smith **Selous Scouts *South Africa *Ossetia *Alans *Brazil *Texas *Sitting Bull leading the Lakota **Crazy Horse *Kilwa *Yuezhi/Kushan *Khotan *Uyghur *Longshan *Maratha *Mughal *Malaysia *Mamluks **Muhammad Ali *Ashanti *Oman *Beothuk *Mutapa **Prince Mutota *Golden Horde *Tlingit *Maori *Tungusic *Makuria/Alodia *Flanders/Belgium *Vijayanagar *Knights Hospitalier *Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands *Sarawak *Murrawarri *Vemerana *Anasazi *Ceylon *Finland *Khmer *Cham *Phillipines *Tondo? *Ifugoa? *Barangay? *Srivajayan Empire? *Butuan? *Brunei *Tibet **Songstan Gampo *Chile *Deseret **Nauvoo Legion *Comanche - ** *Apache **Geronimo *Pueblo **Pope - Pueblo Revolt - gain manpower when declaring war on an enemy who has a large amount of your population? *Argentina *Pontius *Huns *Suevi *Burgundy *Kingdom of the Vandals *Lombardy *Avar Khaganate *Yeah fuck it Emirate of Cordoba seems like the best choice *Umayyads made it into France *Republic of Novgorod *Sultanate of Rum *Bohemia *Hungary *Teutonic Order *Mapuche *Xia/Erlitou *Shang *Ching Shih? idk what she would rule tho *Zhou Dynasty *Han *Sui *Song **Junk ship *Ragusa *Tang **spread culture with trade? *Qin- **Qin Shi-Huan *Swaziland **Mswati II *Zulu *Wabanaki *Boers **Paul Kruger *Liberia *Balochistan *Sikkim *Sweden *Egypt **Akhenaten **Hatshepsut **Amenhotep **Narmer *Aztec- cyan and red *Guge *Tibet *afanasevo *North Sea Empire **Cnut *Yuan Dynasty *Assyria *Norway have ski infantry? *Khazar Khaganate **Kagan Bek unique unit? Tarkhans? **capital: Atil **conversion/judaism power? **Bulan Khagan - converts to judaism *Khwarezm *Visigoths **Roderick *Umayyad Caliphate *Rashidun Caliphate **Umayyads get a bonus to religious settlements and uniting through religion and conquest? **Rashidun get a bonus to conquering with faith? Military units can be bolstered by *Umayyad Emirate. maybe just rename Andalucia? capital in Cordoba *Liberia *Seleucid **Seleucus **Antiochus *Maurya Empire **Chandragupta **Ashoka *Oirat *Arawelo of Somalia *Sokoto *Aksum **Ezana **Kaleb? **Yodit? Gudit *Abyssinia/Ethiopia **Mengistu Haile Mariam **Haile Selassie **Gebre Lalibela - ***New Jerusalem - ****If your nation's religion loses its holy city, you can proclaim your capital as one. **Menelik II **Tewodros II **Dawit II **Yekuno Amlak *Alodia *Kush *Ethiopia *Saba *Liberia *Abbasid Caliphate *Ainu *Yamato Kingdom *Suebi *Gokturk Khaganate *Avar Khaganate *Volga Bulgars *Ethiopia *Arabia *Theodoro *Qing *Manchuria *Republic of Yucatan *Korea *Lakotah **Gain the ability to withdraw from treaties, at the price of a morale and economical hit. **leaders: Sitting Bull *Vinland **Erik the Red - *Lubicon *Moskitia *Mapuche *Argentina *RapaNui *Ahwaz *Dinetah *Cajuns/Acadians from New Orleans *Scythia *Parthia *Yakutia *Soviet Union *Pedro II's Brazil *Attila the Hun *Ryukyu **Three Mountains - *Sumeria? **Zimri Lim? **Eannatum? *Ilkhanate? *Afsharid? *Mississippian Culture *Calusa *Haida *Chinook * *Yup'ik *Hammurabi *Sa Huhyn - terrace farms *Scythia *Bogd Khan *Baron Roman von Ungern-Sternberg *Kiev/Kievan Rus' instead? **Sviatoslav I of Kiev *Achaemenids **Cyrus the Great *Deseret *Sioux *Shang Dynasty - *Assyria **Shalmaneser III *Almoravids *Berber Almohads *if you do Sassanid - Zhayedan unique cavalry *Tannu Tuva *Zimbabwe **Great Zimbabwe *Songhai **Sonni Ali **Askia Mohammad I *Sokoto **Usman dan Fodio - religion and culture bonuses? *Ghana *Fulani? *Kanem Bornu *Tuareg under Tin Hinan ** *Inuit *Trebizond *Genoa *Kelmis?/Neutral Moresnet Category:Games